Snow White
Princess Snow White or Snow for short is the heroine and the titular character of Disney's first animated feature-length film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs since 1937. She is a young Princess; the "Fairest of Them All" who, in her innocence, cannot see any of the evil in the world. This makes her more vulnerable to her jealous stepmother the Queen who wishes to be the fairest in the land; however, Snow White's inherent kindness and purity inspires her friends, the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs to protect her. In the film, she is both a protective mother figure and an innocent child in her relationship with the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs. She is the first and youngest official Disney Princess and provided the basis for later heroines such as Cinderella and Princess Aurora. Info Snow White was born into the royal family. Her mother, the Queen died shortly after her birth. After some time, the King, Snow White's father, remarried a vain and cold-hearted queen. Not long after their marriage, the King, Snow's beloved father died, leaving the young princess an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day the Queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?". As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all", Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Personality Snow White is the sweetest and the most gentle of all the Disney Princesses. She's naive, resilient, sentimental, helpul and kind, but shows the sternness of a mother, such as when she made the Seven Dwarfs go wash their hands, or else they'd get no supper. She is a dreamer and a romantic, but is willing to work hard if need be to earn her keep. She enjoys singing, dancing, cooking (thanks to her stepmother making her a scullery servant in the castle), daydreaming, and loves all animals. Her kindness and generosity can often blind her judgement and she's quick to break rules if it means to help someone in trouble (as seen when she helped the old crone when her animal friends started to attack her). Possibly because her own parents have died, Snow White is very empathetic towards the dwarves when she thought they had no mother or father. Snow White is well known as an optimist. Even when others were rude to her or when things looked grim, she always gave a positive look on life. Snow White is the most pure-hearted princess; she's never mean, cruel, or stubborn, and, because of her resilience and hopeful nature, she shows a great inner strength against adversity. This is an example of the fact that one does not have to be physically tough to be strong. She's coined as the Fairest Of Them All; this is because of her purity showing much more beauty than The Queen's vanity and jealousy. Physical Appearance Snow White is a 14 year old girl, who is considered extremely beautiful and is often described as the "fairest in the land." The phrase "lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow", describes her most notable features, being her rosy red lips and rosy cheeks, and both her hair and skin color. She is cute, but also shy. Being fairly short in height, Snow White also has a rather slender, flat-chested figure and dainty little feet. Her simple signature court dress consists of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through exemplify the "slashing" design, which was very fashionable in Tudor times. It involved cutting the cloth on the outside of the outfit and pulling through another layer of cloth from underneath. Snow White's long, shapeless skirt flows down just past her ankles and has been depicted as either bright yellow (as often shown in marketing), or cream-colored (as it's shown in the film). She has a white petticoat underneath and tan pumps with yellow bows on them. Snow White's short black hair is cut into a bob and parted in the middle, all tied up with red ribbon into a bow. Abilities Thanks to her work as a scullery servant in her stepmother's castle, Snow White has knowledge of cooking, which she showcased in the film. She made soup for the dwarves, and after Happy smelled it, he commented that it smelled good and attempted to try it. Then in the deleted scene of "Music In Your Soup", the dwarves (including Grumpy) appeared to enjoy the soup as they ate it. Snow White made a gooseberry pie for Grumpy. She can prepare other dishes such as apple dumplings and plum pudding. The details of Snow White's ability weren't focused on, but it appears she is good at it. In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs The Evil Queen, jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty, forces Snow White to work as a scullery servant in her castle; even in rags and clogs, however, her beauty shines through, causing the Queen to worry that Snow White's beauty may one day surpass her own. She has such vanity that she consults her Magic Mirror every day, ordering the slave within to reveal the name of the fairest in the land. Every day the spirit says that the Queen is the fairest, and she is content, until the mirror informs her that Snow White has finally become the fairest in the land. Outside, as Snow White works, she sings "I'm Wishing", attracting the attention of the Prince, who is passing by. As she sings into the well, performing a duet with her echo, she is startled as the Prince suddenly joins in. She runs indoors, and watches from a balcony as he sings "One Song". The two are immediately infatuated with each other. Watching from above is the Queen, who angrily closes the curtains of her window in jealousy. Entering the Forest The Queen summons her huntsman to her and orders him to kill Snow White. The Queen asks him to bring her heart back in a special box as proof that he has succeeded in the task. The Huntsman takes Snow White to a secluded glade and, checking that no one else is present, advances on the princess as she is helping a young bird return to its parents. Snow White sees the Huntsman's shadow on the rock in front of her, turns around and screams in terror. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill her upon seeing the beauty in a princess such as herself and begs Snow White for forgiveness. He tells her of the Queen's insane jealousy and tells her to run away and never come back. She takes his advice and flees through the forest, and her fright is manifested in the plants around her; branches suddenly resemble claw-like hands, and floating logs resemble crocodiles. Overcome by terror, she eventually collapses, sobbing. As light enters the forest, the woodland creatures cautiously approach Snow White while she cries, and she befriends them. Together they sing "With A Smile And A Song". No longer frightened, Snow White asks the animals if they know where she can stay. They lead her to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs; she enters and finds that no one is home. Noticing that the whole cottage is a complete mess, she cleans the house, with the help of the animals. She hopes that its residents, whom she believes to be children due to the size of the furniture, will let her stay if she cleans up for them. At this point she sings "Whistle While You Work". Later that evening, she and the animals go upstairs to find seven little beds. Feeling sleepy, she falls asleep over three of them. Meeting the Seven Dwarfs The Seven Dwarfs return home from a day's work at the Dwarfs' Mine. They see light coming from the window of their cottage and smoke coming from its chimney. They enter the house, creeping around as they search for the 'monster' they believe that has invaded their home. They hear a noise (some birds from the forest, joking about) coming from upstairs, and, after an unsuccessful attempt by Dopey to chase the thing down, they enter the bedroom together. They approach the three beds that are being slept in, and are about to strike when Doc removes the bed cover to reveal Snow White sleeping. They are all infatuated with her, but Grumpy grumbles about her unwelcome presence, waking her up. She is first startled by the dwarfs, but soon befriends them, guessing the names of Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey and Grumpy because their names are carved on the beds. All the dwarfs except for Grumpy agree that Snow White is welcome to stay if she does the housework for them. A noise from downstairs reminds Snow White that she has left some soup boiling. She rushes downstairs, and tells the dwarfs that it is almost ready, and that they will have time to wash. She asks the dwarfs to see their hands and, upon seeing that their hands are dirty, insists them to march straight outside and wash; otherwise, they will not get anything to eat. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside and wash while singing Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song). They have just finished washing themselves when Snow White calls to them that supper is ready. After supper, the dwarfs perform "The Silly Song" for Snow White, and she dances with Dopey (who reaches her height by standing on Sneezy's shoulders). She then repays them when she sings "Some Day My Prince Will Come" as the dwarfs listen. The dwarfs then declare that Snow White will sleep upstairs, and that the dwarfs will find somewhere to sleep downstairs. Before Snow White goes to sleep, she says her prayers, blessing the seven little men for being so kind to her and wishing to make her dreams come true, as well as asking to make Grumpy like her. At the Queen's Castle, the Queen, after being told by the Magic Mirror that Snow White still lives, descends into her laboratory and transforms into the Witch. She prepares the Poisoned Apple, one bite of which will send it's victim into the Sleeping Death, which can only be cured by 'Love's First Kiss'. Believing the dwarves will bury the princess alive, the Witch leaves the castle and proceeds towards the Dwarfs' Cottage. The Poisoned Apple The next morning, Snow White kisses each dwarf goodbye as they leave for the mine. Before Grumpy leaves (being the last one to depart), he warns her not to let anyone or anything in the house. Touched that he cares despite his negative exterior, Snow White decides to bake a pie for Grumpy with help from her animal friends. She is then startled by the appearance of the Queen, disguised as an old peddler selling apples, peering through her window. She offers Snow White the apple, but is attacked by the woodland creatures, who recognize the danger. Snow White shoos the animals away and takes the old woman inside for a drink of water. Meanwhile, the animals rush off to fetch the dwarfs. Thankful toward Snow White for being so good to "poor old Granny," the Queen tells her that the apple (which has been poisoned) is a magic wishing apple, capable of making all of Snow White's wishes come true with a single bite. Snow White takes the apple and, before taking a bite, wishes for the Prince to carry her away to his castle, where they will live happily ever after. The Queen then persuades her to take a bite before the wish grows cold. Snow White does so and soon falls to the floor after feeling the poison's effects, which causes her to fall into a Sleeping Death. As the Queen is leaving, she is seen by the dwarfs, who chase her to a cliff, where she falls to her death to be eaten by vultures. Love's First Kiss The dwarfs find Snow White and they grieve her "death" as they return home. In mourning, they hold a funeral for her at their cottage. Finding her so beautiful, even in death, they cannot find it in their hearts to bury her and instead place her in a handmade coffin carved of glass and gold. As the time goes by, the Prince hears of this and rides to the clearing where her coffin has been placed. The dwarfs make way for the Prince to approach Snow White. He then gives the princess a kiss, a "Love's First Kiss", which breaks the curse, reviving Snow White. She wakes up and, upon seeing the Prince, extends her arms out to him as he scoops her up in her arms. The dwarfs rejoice, as the Prince carries Snow White to his horse. She kisses each dwarf goodbye before leaving with the Prince for his castle (the outline of which is shown in the clouds above), where they live happily ever after. In Kingdom Hearts Snow White is one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Snow White's first appearance in Birth by Sleep is when she is encountered by Terra in a meadow in her home world of Dwarf Woodlands, the girl not at all surprised to see the Keyblade wielder standing before her. When the Unversed arrive, Terra summons his Keyblade to defeat them, but he also frightens Snow White and she flees into the woods in fear. After Ventus arrives in Dwarf Woodlands and meets the Dwarfs, he hears Snow White scream and finds that she has been cornered by Unversed and monsters that inhabit the trees of Dwarf Woodlands. He manages to take her to safety and they find the Seven Dwarfs' House where she stays until the Dwarfs come back. Her beauty and kindness persuades them to let her stay and keep her company. As soon as Ven returns after checking the woods, she tells them what had happened when she fled into the woods, and about meeting Terra. The Dwarfs claim that it was Terra who'd sent the Unversed after her, but Ven disagrees and Snow White is willing to believe. After defeating the Mad Treant, Ventus heads to leave. By the time Aqua arrives, Snow White has already taken a bite on the poison apple and fallen into a deep slumber and placed in a glass coffin by the Seven Dwarfs. Later on, Aqua arrives with the Prince, who turns out to be Snow White's first love and the only person who can break the spell. He kisses her on the lips and awakes her from her slumber. She takes her farewell to the Dwarfs before the Prince sweeps her away. During the ending credits, she is seen with the Prince and the Dwarfs in the meadow where her little friends throw flower petals around them. She and the Prince look at the petals in delight. Snow White becomes a D-Link to Aqua and Ventus after their encounters separately. Kingdom Hearts Snow White's world was destroyed by the Heartless. She was one of the first Princesses of Heart to be captured and taken to Hollow Bastion. Once they are all gathered, Maleficent has their hearts extracted in order to open the keyhole from Hollow Bastion and release the power within it. When the princesses' hearts are restored, Snow White and the other five princesses wake up from their slumber and use their combined power to shield the darkness inside in order to keep it from spreading throughout the universe. They are not able to keep it up for long, possibly because Kairi, the seventh princess, is not present, but they manage to do so long enough for Sora to return and seal the keyhole. After it was sealed, Snow White remains in Radiant Garden with the princesses, and Beast, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed, she was returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts II Although she doesn't appear in the game, Snow White's name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. In password form, her name is the first. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Snow White and The Prince lived their lives, they both notice glowing ripples in the sky, and they started to know that it meant something terrible is happening. Once they headed outside, the Dwarfs were already out in front of their castle, as they were ready to protect Snow White. One the glowing ripples stopped, Heartless, and Castlevenoms appeared, but the dwarfs were no match. When it was seemingly lose, Sora, Aqua, Ventus, and Donald Duck came and wiped out all of them with one combo attack. After the fight, Grumpy tried to tell all of them to scat and blamed them for the monsters as he claimed that they probobly summoned the monster to make them look like heroes. But after Snow White and Doc stopped Grumpy, they all were happy to see Aqua as they remembered that she helped them find the prince in the first place. When Aqua explained how the team needs Snow White, she didn't know how to handle that pressure as it sounded dangerous, but after a few days, she thought that if a child could stand against villains well, she might as well, even remembered that the enemies will soon come for her again. Soon when she made up her mind, Pete appeared with The Evil Queen with some of Maleficent's Goons. When the fight began, Snow White was touched by how much Soar and his friends were doing their best to protect her, and as the dwarfs helped, she decided to help in some way she could, and when she saved Ventus from being bitten by Succubus that Vanitas appeared with, Snow Whites appearance began to change as her dress began to sparkle with a mark of a heroine. After her new appearance, her new powers "Enchanted Support" helped the team win the fight and made the showdown lasted about 45 sec. After the fight, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs joined the team to defeat Master Xehanort and Maleficent. Relationships Updates in Other Worlds Land of Ooo *Known as "Song Princess" Berk *Tames a Deadly Nadder Digital World Lotusmon.jpg|Lotusmon Pokémon World Bellossom (Snow White's).jpg|Bellossom Cherubi (Snow White's).PNG|Cherubi Deerling (Snow White's).png|Deerling Drilbur (Snow White's).PNG|Drilbur Shuckle (Snow White's).PNG|Shuckle Starly (Snow White's).PNG|Starly Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Sweethearts Category:Cute characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:A-Class characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Movie characters Category:Ionic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Calm characters Category:Singing characters Category:Daughters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Dancers Category:Wives Category:Wise characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Royalty Category:Peaceful characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:European characters Category:German characters